Cameron Clarkes
Cameron Richard Clarkes is a son of Hermes, currently a resident of cabin eleven. He came to camp at the age of thirteen, like most demigods. He's also the boyfriend of Jade Marina. He is currently a Cadets soldier, only begun serving for his country for a couple of months. Appearance Cameron has short and messy brown hair with streaks of blond and hazel brown eyes. He has a piercing on his left ear. He's fairly tanned and is 5'7" tall, being athletic and quite muscular. He wears a red body warmer, plain white t-shirt, blue chinos and a pair of black and white Adidas shoes. Around his neck, he wears a silver chain necklace with the cross hanging at the bottom and a silver lion ring band on his middle finger of his right hand. Personality Cameron has a mellow and relaxed personality. He's quite kind and mostly honest at times but is very stupid nearly all the time. His density is very rare for a person and his lack of common sense isn't helping much too. However his confidence and determination keeps him alive. He's also very patriotic to his country, even willing to join the army, when he's old enough. Story Backstory Cameron has been living with his mum for the first 4 years of his life until his mother married a rich business man and they moved into a bigger house. He didn't mind it and actually liked the new dad. After a year past, his mother became pregnant and he found it amazing that he'd have a sibling. Near the end of year 6, he's been asked out by a couple of girls and being the person he was, he accepted it, thinking that it was a friendly outing. This had been going for quite a while until he came to camp with him not knowing about the girls wanting dates. Relationships Love Interests Jade Marina= Cameron and Jade have been great friends for a good two months. He wasn't really comfortable around her at first when he found out she was a daughter of Athena but still warmed up to her because she was nice. Eventually he became quite comfortable with her and developed feelings for her without realizing it. After her confession, he immediately found out he liked her too and soon after, they started dating. Their relationship has been a struggle ever since he began to think she didn't like him anymore and the confession with his best friend. However, after a good talk with Chloe and asking if Jade still liked him, he became happy again and the two resumed their relationship. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough for the two. Cameron's affections for Chloe grew deeper and the two were drifting apart. Cameron didn't want to hurt Jade by breaking things off but one thing led to another and soon, the two have stopped dating. |-|Chloe Nash= Cameron and Chloe are best friends. They new each other when Chloe was still unclaimed and Cameron offering her great hospitality. Although Cameron might seem to act a little too close to comfort with her, things are just platonic between the two. His feelings for her developed slowly into something beyond the borderline of friendship and right after her confession, he came to realize that he had feelings for her but couldn't be with her because he also still liked his girlfriend, Jade. The two still stayed really close and best friends even after they admitted they liked each other due to Cameron still wanting to be with Jade, but they have promised that if, later in the future, they were both single, they would start dating. Fatal Flaw Cameron's fatal flaw is density. Abilities & Items *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Thievery *Lock Manipulation *Athletics *A lion knuckle knife *A long celestial bronze sword Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Stamina *Deactivating cursed locks *Hacking locks Weaknesses *Volcanoes *Talking animals/monsters *Children of Athena Likes & Dislikes Likes *Lions *Going to the arcade *Playing football (soccer) *Sleeping *The history of Britain *Dogs Dislikes *War *Lazy bums *Sour food *Bacon *Mean people Trivia *He has a noticeable British accent *Ironically, his first two friends were both Athena children, even though they're his weakness. *His favorite colors are red, white and blue. Navigation Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Hermes campers Category:Original Characters Category:Cath's Characters